


green as grass

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tenderness, Timeline What Timeline, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: Peter comes home with energy to burn.





	green as grass

A small thunk roused Flash from his Star Trek marathon-induced daze on the couch, sleepy and bleary and a little disoriented with the TV quiet and bright. He muted it fully, and listened—the telltale slide of the window, just behind him.

"Pete?" Flash sat up a little straighter, twisting to see—

Yeah, there was Spider-Man. Stock-still, perched on the windowsill, almost invisible in the darkness. This sleek black void, red lenses glimmering in the light of the television as he stared down at Flash. Then, before Flash could even fully process it, Peter was on top of him, pulling off his mask with a sharp breath and shoving Flash down into the couch cushions.

"You're awake." Quiet, low, firm. Pupils wide and black.

Flash swallowed. "...yeah?"

"You sober?"

Flash glowered. "Fuck you."

Peter kissed Flash, and Flash let out a soft noise in the back of his throat, reaching up to Peter's shoulder. They broke apart.

"Good." Peter kissed him again, no less passionate in its briefness. "What color?"

Flash frowned, slightly. "What...?" His brain all mush, with Peter's body pressed down on top of him—all hard lines of lean muscle clung with soft, stretchy fabric. Forehead-to-forehead.

"What." Snarled. "_Color_."

"Oh—" Flash struggled to get his thoughts into place, feverishly hot suddenly. Mouth dry. "Green—"

Almost the millisecond the word formed on his lips, Peter kissed him again, hard, getting his claw-tipped fingers into the thin, almost filmy material of Flash's t-shirt and _ripping_—

"Hey!" Flash shoved at Peter's hands—Peter immediately grabbed his wrists and slammed his hands above his head.

With a hitch, Flash breathed, "I just bought that shirt..."

Peter's nose brushed Flash's, lips delicately close, grip tightening on Flash's wrists. "And you said green..."

Voice a low growl, a little hoarse. Dark.

"I did..." Flash strained a little against Peter's hold, fingers curling, but it was iron-solid as always. He cracked a grin. "Shirt's red though."

Peter stared at Flash for a minute, then just whispered, "God, you're stupid."

He shifted, so Flash's wrists were crossed in just one of his hands, and cupped Flash's face with the other for a deep kiss. Flash melted into it with a hum, as Peter trailed a claw down his jaw, collar, along the tear down the front of Flash's shirt. Still kissing, a gentleness belying the air of danger he exuded. One hooked claw, caught in that last little inch of unblemished fabric.

Didn't take much for Peter to just grab a handful and tug, snapping through the hem of Flash's t-shirt.

Finally, he let Flash's hands go—Flash rolled his shoulders, sitting up slightly to shrug out of his destroyed shirt as Peter took his face in his hands. He bit Flash's lip, just enough to sting but not enough to bleed, and Flash let out a little gasp. He tossed his ruined shirt to the floor and, as if on cue, Peter pushed him back down. Settled between his thighs a little more snugly, alternating between kissing and sucking on Flash's bottom lip. Rough, threatening to bruise.

Flash breathed heavy—when he got the chance at least. Sharp through his nose, Peter's tongue slipping into his mouth just for a second before he got caught up in nipping Flash's lip again—grinding their hips together with _some_ control. Not slow, but not too frantic. Groaning just a little. He got a hand in Flash's shaggy hair, claws scratching at his scalp slightly, a little sting as he gripped—not pulling, but not gentle either. Angling to scrape his teeth delicately across Flash's throat. A little nip turned into kisses, turned into Peter sucking a hickey into the meat of Flash's shoulder. Still with a handful of his hair; still pressing down, friction between them.

"Peter..." Flash panted slightly, thighs locked around Peter's waist. It offered him a little bit of leverage to push up against Peter, his little running shorts sliding against the strange black fabric of Peter's widow suit.

Peter bit him—harder than he expected, simultaneously pulling on his hair—and he gasped. "Bed—"

Suddenly, Peter pulled him upright—up into his arms, as he stood, jostling him a little but moving him so effortlessly it made Flash a little lightheaded. Or maybe that was just the sudden change in angle and altitude, as he wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders.

Out of the living room, into the apartment's single bedroom, onto Peter's bed unceremoniously—

"Gee, you really know how to treat a guy right—" Flash found himself under Peter again, mouth-to-mouth once more.

Peter pulled away, sitting back on his haunches, flushed and dark-eyed. Finally spoke, in a quiet purr, as he pulled off his clawed gloves to free his long fingers. "I know what you like."

He _sure_ did.

Flash bit his _own_ lip, this time, scooting up so he could rest against Peter's pillows. He really didn't know why they had separate beds, at this point... Flash's was basically abandoned, stacked with miscellaneous papers and dirty laundry.

The gloves went on the floor, and the top half of Peter's suit soon followed, revealing Peter's toned muscles and uneven tan, and the fine, downy fuzz trailing down his navel. He leaned over Flash, catlike, prowling. Ducked down to steal a quick kiss that Flash tried to chase, but Peter put a hand against his chest and pushed him back down. Firm, but deceptively gentle.

Softly, "Still green?"

"I dunno..." Flash caught Peter's arm in his hand, a little teasing smile playing across his lips. "What're you gonna do to me if I say yes?" Peter could have easily dislodged him, but he didn't. Let Flash run his fingers over his fuzzy forearm for a moment without answering, before eventually shaking Flash's touch away.

He leaned in, graceful fingers tracing down Flash's sides. Murmured against Flash's lips, "Whatever I want..."

In a single quick motion, he pulled Flash's shorts and underwear off—and those went on the floor too.

"Oh, I'm green as grass—"

Peter shut him up with a kiss.

***

"Hey, I got your wheelchair from the living room." Peter leaned down to gently kiss the top of Flash's spine—that little bump at the base of his neck. Took just a moment to nuzzle his shoulder before murmuring, "What do you need?"

Flash lay on his stomach with his eyes closed, sore inside and out. Mostly in, considering Peter's vigorous and thorough reintroduction to his intestines (Okay, an exaggeration...) He was all worn out, cooling down and getting sleepy.

"Hm...?" A string of tender, light kisses up the side of his neck. Peter moved to kiss Flash on the mouth, but Flash whined and turned his face into the pillows. His lips hurt, bruised from eager kisses, and he didn't want to do anything with them for at least a day.

"C'mon, use that pretty little mouth of yours and tell me what you need." Only _slightly_ mocking, barely above a whisper.

Flash couldn't really bring himself to act like he wasn't a little tender. "Spoon me?"

"Alright, one spoon, coming right up." Peter kissed Flash's cheek and climbed over him, pulling him by the shoulder to lay on his side so he could get up right behind him. Sturdy and warm against his back. A nice comfort, solid despite being slenderer and smaller than Flash (not counting the legs). Flash sighed, settling back into Peter's arms as Peter shifted a little, pulling the blanket up over them both.

Strong arms looped around Flash's waist, and Peter's nose brushed the back of his neck, just a little tickly.

Soothing.

"Peter?" Flash rested a hand over one of Peter's.

"Hm?" Peter lifted his head just briefly, to kiss Flash's shoulder.

"...Night."

Peter gave Flash a gentle squeeze.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> peter loves to say he loves people... peter loves everyone so much.  
inspired loosely by a brief conversation in discord.  
extra-canonical/non-timeline... flash doesn't have legs. peter and flash are roommates for whatever reason. the usual backstories. 
> 
> black widow suit from spider-man/deadpool #8 and the ps4 game:  
  
the hooked claws.... terrifying.... sexy....
> 
> not directly related to this fic but here's a doodle  



End file.
